A Vacation, A Second Chance, A New Life, A New Love, A New POV
by kdsstarg8
Summary: During Helen's long vacation, she changes a lot.
1. Chapter 1

A Vacation, A Second Chance, A New Life, A New Love, A New Point of View

Disclaimer: I don't know anything. Sanctuary and Stargate aren't mine, thought I wish they were.

Pairing: Helen Magnus aka Sam Carter/ Teal'c

Time setting: Around the time of SGA Season 4 and both Continuum and Ark of Truth and Sanctuary Season 4 Episode 2

Author's Note: I've pushed the Victorian Era back a century to allow for more time for Helen to gain perspective and to change. Also, I have Helen having having been a vegetarian before she traveled back in time. Sam/Helen/Teal'c established

Chapter 1: Its Almost Time to Return

**In Sam's Lab, SGC**

"How am I going to do this? I can't abandon the Network. I know about the crisis they'll be facing soon but I'm not like that anymore. What am I going to do?"

"Talking to yourself again, Sam?" inquired Cam as he walked in.

"I've told you about my first time travel adventure, how I wound up deep into my own past right? And how my dear friend James Watson told me to use the 213 years until my present as a kind of vacation, right?"

"Yeah but... Your present is coming soon, isn't it?" responded Cam, finally understanding.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. I love the life I've built here. I want to command the Hammond. But I can't just abandon the Sanctuary Network either. Too many lives depend on me. Its just I'm Dr. Helen Victoria Magnus and Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter and I really don't know how I can be both."

"Colonel, that's exactly what I came to talk to you about. It seems as though the joint chiefs of staff and the president have an idea," commented General Landry as he joined Sam and Cam in her lab. "They've talked it over, and knowing of how truly brilliant and absolutely nesessary to both the SGC and the Sanctuary Network you are; they'd like to offer the Sanctuary Network a full partnership. Meaning that the Sanctuary Network would have total access to the SGC and all of the technologies we've found, been given and developed and would be an independent entity, along side our partners in other nations. The Sanctuary Network would be allowed to have people who went off world, though we'd love to have the Sanctuary's help in dealing with alien life forms. Alien animals and such, as the Sanctuary has FAR more experience dealing with unusual life forms than any other person or group on Earth."

"You do realize I'd have to talk it over with the other head's of house, don't you?" responded Sam. "I'm not going to force the network into doing this, no matter how good it sounds to me. It could still come down to me having to make a choice, one over the other. Saving the world or saving monsters. Brunette, British, Victorian, elegant Power house, kick ass monster expert, huntress, and executive or blond, brainy, brilliant, air force officer and techno geek."

"How long remains before you're present Sam?"

"A week. I'm not going to miss Baal's extraction ceremony no matter what though, or going in search of the Ark. Actually, I really don't think I'd ever be able to go back to being who I was. I've changed far too much since then."

**Later that Day.**

"Samantha, how are you doing?" inquired Teal'c.

"A bit scared, uncertain, worried, excited. I don't really know. I've been waiting for 213 year to go home, but now, its like, my Sanctuary isn't home anymore. Its not where I belong. I'm not Helen Magnus anymore. I don't even really like the way I was. I like myself a lot more now, though. I really feel like I'm a better person. Less demanding, temperamental, moody, controlling, isolated, lonely. Plus, now I have you, and the others. People who I honestly completely trust and know that they wouldn't just do things for me out of feelings of obligation but out of actual care, respect and friendship."

"Indeed," replied Teal'c. "Samantha if you would allow it, allow me to accompany you when you return to the Sanctuary. Let me enter the world that you entered in your youth and stand by your side as you ask your people to be allies with our people. And then, if you would permit it, join yourself to me in holy matrimony and allow me to accompany you through your life journey as you accompany me in mine. Allow us both to never be alone again."

Sam stood silent for a moment in awe. She and Teal'c had been dating for a while, and had been extremely close friends for longer as they both had seen horrific things that none of their teammates had ever, nor would they ever tell them. With a light tears in her bright blue eyes and a big smile on her face, Sam responded. "Yes Teal'c. Oh yes. Yes to all of it. There's nothing I want more than this. Rya'c, we need to tell him. Actually, he needs to come here. He needs to come with us. He needs to meet my adopted son Henry. They'll be brothers so they need to meet. Thank you Teal'c. I love you."

"And I you. I will contact Rya'c soon so he will be there, my love."

Chapter 2: Returning to the Sanctuary.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2: Returning to the Sanctuary.

At the Sanctuary

"Hey Dude! Anyone else get this letter, that's supposedly from the Doc? I mean, it was sent from her email but didn't she die in Praxis?" inquired Kate as she walked into the library.

"It's from her, actually, or at least, it really did come from her email, that was not hacked, I might add though it was sent from Colorado Springs, Colorado."

"So, we should go check it out right? We should go to this party, see if its really Magnus and if it is, hear her explanation on why/how/ whatever on her vanishing act and go from there."

"I agree Kate. At the very least we'll be able to discover who truly was behind this invitation and it does say that this person plans to explain everything to us. Big Guy, we'll keep you informed but we need you to stay here and run the Sanctuary. Declan, Kate, Henry, we'll all be going to this party.

The Invitation:

To my team, collegues, friends and employees within the Sanctuary Network:

You're all invited to a nice big Forth of July week long bash in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Bring swim wear, shorts, tanks, sandals, and anything that you'd be okay with getting a bit dirty in (as in paint, mud and food.). I know that you all have questions for me and I will explain once you get here. The address is 1558 S. Mesa Drive, Colorado Springs, Colorado. At the gate, say that you are personal guests of Samantha Carter and Teal'c and you'll be let in and led to rooms. The sign above the says Starland Playland and yes, I will explain the significance of that too. Also, don't be too unnerved by things as I WILL explain everything.

Sincerely,

Helen Magnus

Chapter 3: Getting to the Party

Starland Playland

"Who are you?" asked the gate guard.

"We're personal guests of Samantha Carter and Teal'c. I'm Declan McRae, and these are Kate Freelander, William Zimmerman, and Henry Foss."

"Okay. Yup. You're listed on here. Come along. I'll show you in. Fargo, let Colonel Carter know that her guests are here."

"Sure. Will do Murphy. See you later, Sir."

"Okay. Park here," said Captain Murphy after guiding the group to the parking area. After the team had parked and had gotten out of the car he continued. "You know, ever since Colonel Carter announced that she was including visitors in this years Independence Day bash, a lot of us have been mighty curious about who you are and how you know her, especially since the Colonel really doesn't associate much with people who aren't part of the Program. So, who are you people?"

"We're from the Sanctuary. A private research organization that has deep roots in with many major world superpowers," replied Declan. "Now how soon can we expect to meet with this Colonel Carter?"

"Well, she's here so it shouldn't be long. If she were still on base, it could be days as she's a 100% bonified workaholic. Granted, she could be called in to base at any moment as she's the #1 top troubleshooter but I think Generals Landry and O'Neill have told everyone not to call on her unless the fate of the universe hangs in the balance. Anyways, here we are."

"Perfect timing Captain," said Sam walking down the stairs in a dark blue and black stripe bikini covered with a pale blue ribbed tank and black board shorts with navy trim and her long blond hair pulled up in a messy pony tail. "Declan! Kate! Henry! Will! I've missed you all so much. Come, we'll talk up stairs and I have someone you HAVE TO meet."

"Okay, is that Magnus? I mean, it kinda looks like her but I mean, she's BLOND and she's dressed completely weird and Magnus in the military?" Kate asked her group.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon we'll find out," replied Will.

Chapter 4: An Explanation

"Teal'c! These are some of my people from my old life. Declan McRae, head of the UK Sanctuary. Dr. William Zimmerman, my protoge and the Old City Sanctuary resident Psychiatrist. Kate Freelander, a member of my team and sorta foster daughter and last but not least Henry Foss, my adoptive son. Declan, Will, Kate, Henry, this is Teal'c, my fiance. Now I know what you're thinking, she looks kinda like Magnus but not really and the way she speaks and dresses is totally not Magnus and Magnus would never go military and who the hell is Teal'c and if she's Magnus how have we not known about him before now. So, I'll just get started. I AM Helen Magnus, or I should say, I was her. Now, what for all of you was only a bit over a week and a half ago when I 'disappeared' in Hollow Earth, well, its been 213 years for me. Adam Worth was successful in creating something that allowed him to go back in time. John and I got there right before he left and I was able to follow him and eventually kill him. Afterward, James told me to use the time until my present, as in now, as a long vacation. And I did. Eventually, I found a way to reverse age myself, right about the same time as, a Samantha Carter came into existence. Now, Samantha Carter had for a long time, back before I traveled back in time, had been someone of interest to me as there had always seemed to be something about her that I couldn't place. Plus, well, by the time she'd come to my attention her blood chemistry was different than mine, her DNA was nearly a 100% perfect match for mine. Now 35 years ago, I was able to reverse age myself to the age of five and Samantha Carter was 'born'. I used the information I had gathered before my time travel adventure to 'guide' my life as Sam, which led to me becoming a theoretical astrophysicist, engineer and all around techno-geek. I wound up becoming a founding member of Stargate Command or the SGC for short It was through the Stargate that I met Teal'c and we became friends and eventually lovers. Teal'c is a member of a race that did originate on Earth several millennium ago but were later altered so that they could incubate the larva of a parasitic race called the Goul'd and are called the Jaffa. Now, many of the World Superpowers would like to grant the Sanctuary Network a full partnership in the SGC meaning that the Sanctuary will be considered a separate entity from all nations and will be able to have personnel on base and can go off world. The superpowers realize that the Sanctuary does a lot of good in protecting Earth and feel as though it would be very beneficial if the Sanctuary were to be part of the SGC so that Earth can be even better protected. Plus, as the Sanctuary has the most experience in dealing with unusual and strange life forms. Now I know it'll need to be discussed with the other head of house's but I love the SGC and I plan to stay, one way or the other."

Author Note: How do you all expect them to respond to this?


End file.
